


Karma (Cyanide Crew)

by DJLNZ



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:05:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7533847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJLNZ/pseuds/DJLNZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cyanide Crew. A master of all things physical. He can read anyone like an open book, and manipulate them without their knowledge. But what happens when he runs into a young, blue haired boy, who is filled with more power than he can ever imagine? As they get thrust into an adventure they didn't plan on having, Cyanide's past slowly comes to life, as does a certain fear of emotions he has. However, his blue haired partner isn't stupid, and quickly picks up on Cyanide's feelings, then realizes with shock, that he feels the same way. Will their emotions get in the way of their mission?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 00

Dear reader,

I have a story to tell. Not a light, happy tale. This story is truer than water is wet. The dark, twisted events that took place are horrific, and gut-wrenchingly real. It makes my heart ache to tell you that I must relay this story. And that I must tell it exactly how it happened. It pains me to say that you must read this. It is necessary for survival. The survival of the real. But I must explain a few things. First, history books lie. Trust me. 20 years ago, all of the history books relayed a history that was drastically different than the one you read today. 50 years before that, the books were different again. This cycle that takes place between the changes in the history books is the story I must tell you. Second, I am older than one would think if they saw me. I have been around for ages, centuries, eons. I have experienced the changes and the cycle. You must trust me. Third, don't trust them. Fiction is real, reality is fake. You cannot trust your eyes. You cannot trust what is real, or fake. Don't trust anyone. Only me. Because I cannot lie. Now please, brace yourself. For once you start reading, you cannot stop.


	2. 01

I felt a slight sting on my knee as I kicked off of the wall, launching over my pursuer. I execute a backflip, landing so I face his back. I felt my muscles tense, and energy mixed with anger pulse in my fist. The next moment, there was a loud crack, and he fell forward, screaming, onto the filthy pavement. My right arm trembled with leftover energy, and I glared down at his pathetic figure. A sharp scent hit my nostrils, and my head reeled with pleasure and hunger. I shook my head and gripped his grimy hair, yanking his head back with extreme force. He whimpered as I looked coldly at him. His eyes begged for mercy. I smirked, and slammed his head into the cobblestones, face first. He screamed and tried to struggle, but he was paralyzed from the waist down due to his freshly broken back. I frowned and slammed his head down twice more. He still screamed. I rolled my eyes and stood, still having a firm grip on his hair. He whimpered and whined in pain, and I bashed his head twice into the brick wall. After the second hit, I didn't pull back. Instead, I let go of his hair. His face stayed pressed against the wall, half crushed inward. I sighed and smiled, proud of my handy work. Blood lay all over the alley, in glittering red pools. The graffiti on the wall was now splattered in blood, as far as 6 feet from his mutilated body in every direction. My ears pricked as faint sirens wailed in the distance. Crouching, I ran toward the wall and propelled myself up. Moving quickly, I scaled the wall and ran across the rooftops, heading back to the outskirts of the city.

 

The wind whistles through the shattered windows and the crumbling walls, creating a sort of eerie music. I sit on the pile of blankets, temporarily dubbed my "bed". I glance around, taking in the old building that I had come to call home. I sighed and gathered up the blankets, folding them neatly and shoving them in my bag, packing what little I call mine in a compact fashion. I banged my fist twice against a wall.

"Trigger initiate. Stall."

Nothing happened, or so it seemed. In truth, mechanisms inside the walls were alive and working hard. I felt the deep hum in my bones, something my enemies couldn't do. Smiling, I jogged outside and headed toward an empty horizon. My pace picked up as I pulled out a small black box from my pocket.

"Rhythm."

I felt a familiar energy pulse through my veins and throb in my skull. I had accelerated to a full sprint as the world began to spin and warp. Everything seemed to zoom ahead of me, then come rushing back as I felt my body stretch and elongate, then everything went black.

 

I slowed to a stop, standing on a checkered surface. Blocks hung in the air, immobile. The sky was tinged pink and the ground was folded into rolling hills in every direction. I pocketed the box and jogged toward the famed playing field. The playing field was where people from the physical world came, in spirit, to battle against others with things called allmates. Allmates are similar to Pokemon, except they are sentient beings, mechanical, and you buy them instead of capturing and training them. I grinned as I pulled out a long chain of individual key chains. Each key chain had a different feature. One was a pair of wings. Another, a claw. Each different charm represented a feature on my allmate. See, I had cheated a little. I made my own allmate. But the downside to this, was that I didn't have a physical allmate. My allmate was, in a way, me. I was jerked from my thoughts as I spotted a pair of people battling solo. Curious, I walked closer. One of them glanced around nervously, he clearly hadn't been here before. Although he had looked right at me, he didn't register that I was there. Because, in a way, I wasn't there. When people come to Rhythm, they don't come in the physical. They come in the mental/ spiritual. While I, being from Rhythm, always come in the physical. To the others, this place is Rhyme. To those born here, it is Rhythm. I watched with interest as the frightened one glanced at who I assumed his allmate was. I laughed. His allmate was an old model. Ren, if I was correct. While his opponent, who was covered by a rabbit mask, had Pseudo Rabbits. I watched as the blue-haired owner of Ren suddenly changed. His demeanor became calm and collected. I watched in amazement as this newbie, who had never played in Rhyme before, kicked his opponent's ass. Then they both started to flicker. I lunged forward and threw my black box at the blue-haired boy, locking onto his location and taking me with him.


	3. 02

I rolled as I hit the ground, coming to a sitting position. I looked back at the boy and Ren growled at me. I quirked my eyebrow.

"Don't be so rude."

"Who are you?" Ren glared at me.

I scoffed and pulled out my keychain

"Do you recognize this?"

Ren shook his head. I sighed.

"Figures."

"Who are you?"

"Cy. My name is Cy. Who's your owner Ren?"

Ren growled.

"That is not for you to know."

I shrugged.

"Okay."

I picked up the boy and began walking. Ren yelped and attacked my leg. I didn't even glance down as I continued walking. "Wow. Really threatening." I muttered. He snarled. I looked back at the boy. I needed to figure out where he lived. Ren wasn't going to tell me so.... I pulled out my black box and placed it to his forehead. A fierce, splitting pain sliced through my head. I gasped as I fell to my knees, gripping the boy tighter. My black box clattered to the ground. I panted, eyes wide, as a voice echoed through my head. It was vaguely familiar....... Ren jumped up and put his paws on the boy's chest. I trembled, trying to figure out what happened as the pain subsided. I looked fearfully at the blue-haired boy in my arms. What secrets could he have? What kind of power? I looked at Ren.

"Ren..? Where does he live?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really short, but the next one is super long to make up for it.


	4. 03

I gently placed the boy in his bed, glancing around his cluttered room. Clothes and papers lay scattered around, with a computer sitting in the midst. Most likely for Ren. I sat down on the edge of his bed and studied the boy's face. He had slightly feminine features, along with a sort of feminine build. His blue hair hung past his shoulders, growing slightly lighter as it went. I placed my hand to his forehead, then took off his jacket. The poor kid was burning up. I glanced around the room, thinking. Use my resources......

 

The boy's eyes fluttered open as I was leaning over him on one foot, the other balancing a plate filled with bottles and a rag. I was pulling the blanket down with one hand and holding a cold rag to his forehead with the other. He yelped and tried to move, but I pushed him back down.

"Don't move. I'm not done."

I pulled up his shirt and placed my hand over his chest, feeling his heartbeat. He panicked.

"Wh-what are you doing?! Who are you?! Get your hand out of my shirt!" He cried.

I shushed him.

"Quiet. I'm making sure you're okay. My name is Cy. I can't do that because I'm checking your heartbeat." I replied calmly.

He squirmed, and I sighed, pulling my hand out.

"I can't make sure your heart is beating properly if you don't calm down. So calm down."

"How do you expect me to calm down when I wake up to you sticking your hand up my shirt?!"

I sighed.

"Are you not going to get over that? I'm not a pervert."

I placed my hands on either side of his head, looking calmly down at him. His eyes were filled with a mix of fear and anger.

"Now get over yourself."

"What do you mean by THAT?!"

"Stop thinking I'm going to rape you. You don't meet my standards."

He opened his mouth to respond, but after a moment of silence, he shut it. I nodded.

"That's what I thought."

I stood back up, still balancing the plate on my foot. I turned and grabbed it, then placed it on his bedside table.

"By the way, I fixed Ren for you. He needed to reboot, and there was a blown circuit. He's better now. That was quite the fight in Rhyth- Rhyme."

I was turned away from him, but I could hear him tense up and shift nervously.

"You saw that? How?"

He didn't sound so angry anymore. I shrugged, fixing my black box.

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

"Wait. Were you my opponent?"

I laughed and shook my head.

"No. I would have beaten you in seconds if I was."

I heard him get up and walk over to me. I saw his shadow and knew he was looking over my shoulder.

"What is that?"

"This is my transportation between here and home, and it also helps me enter people's conscious."

I held it up, frowning at the half melted surface.

"What happened to it?"

I turned to him.

"Why don't you tell me, hm? I held it to your forehead while you were passed out and this happened. Not to mention it gave me a splitting headache for about 20 seconds."

He stared.

"Does it usually-"

"No it doesn't. So do you mind telling me why your mind is so full of power that even my box couldn't handle it?"

"I-I honestly have no idea. I swear."

I scowled slightly and looked back at my box. I pulled out my kit and began to fix my box with blinding speed. His eyes could barely follow my hands as my box started to look like its former self.

"Hmh."

I sighed as I held up my fixed box.

"Done."

He stared in awe. I chuckled.

"It's not polite to stare."

He grew red and looked down.

"S-sorry."

"It's fine. Now tell me. What is your name? I never caught it."

I felt his guard come back up.

".....Aoba."

His voice was firm and reluctant. I nodded.

"Cy."

"Is Cy short for something?"

I paused.

"Yes. It's short for Cyanide."

He paled slightly.

"O-oh."

Silence followed, hanging thick in the air as I casually dusted off my complex outfit, consisting of dark cargo pants, a dark hoodie worn over a black tank top, and leather combat boots, all of which was covered in black leather straps, ammo belts, and sheaths for my various weapons. I had carefully designed the entire display, making sure that my movement wasn't restricted but I was still protected, I had easy access to all of my weapons, and I had the least amount of air resistance. I adjusted my boot as I waited for Aoba to speak. Silence. I guess I would have to start.

"So who's your friend?"

I gestured to the door.

"Huh?"

Aoba opened the door and yelped. A tall figure clad in red stood there, his navy hair covering his right eye, mirroring my hair. I chuckled softly, then raised my head slightly to meet his dark eye.

"It's not polite to eavesdrop. Or break in."

His emotionless face stared back at mine.

"I could say the same to you."

His voice was, on the surface, calm, but there was a hint of protectiveness laced in. I could sense that the calm was only skin deep. Inside, he was raging. I chuckled, thinking of the things he was most likely wondering. Who is this strange boy? Why is he here? Why didn't Aoba tell me about him? Are they having an affair? My thoughts jumped and sparked at that last question and I studied the man more. Fiery passion burned underneath that pale skin. I noticed the slight blush in Aoba's cheeks, and the way he glanced nervously between me, him, and the floor. I noticed the slight change in the man's demeanor as he started assuming the worst; he tensed slightly at my chuckle, glaring at me, probably wondering if I was making fun of him. He had leaned slightly forward, prepared to attack me. I took this information and stored it deep in my brain, then stood slowly. I glanced at my watch. Only a matter of seconds had passed since Aoba opened the door. I dropped my hand to my waist, letting it hang by my key chain. Any Rhymer would know my key chain. As I hoped, his eyes flickered to my hand, my key chain, then widened ever so slightly. I smirked. He knew. I chuckled again.

"I didn't break in. The door was unlocked."

My voice was smooth and calm, my eyes filled with just the right amount of mocking. I was probing him for a certain reaction. And I got it.

"Get out. Now."

He took a step toward me, eyes flashing with anger. I kept my poise.

"Koujaku, stop."

Aoba tugged at his sleeve, pleading.

"He didn't mean any harm. He took care of me. I had been dragged into Rhyme and when I finished, I passed out. He found me and took me home. He also fixed Ren. Koujaku, it's fine. He's not trying to hurt me."

"If I wanted to hurt him, I already would have."

I interjected. Smirking, I added,

"You know what I'm like, Koujaku."

Koujaku remained silent, glaring at me. Aoba looked between me and him, confused.

"Koujaku? What does he mean? Koujaku!"

Koujaku didn't speak. I grinned slyly.

"Oh Aoba. Don't you know?"

I shook my head sympathetically.

"It's a shame really. How he can't trust you with even this information. It's actually rather sad. I probably know more about Koujaku than you do. Even though I've only known him for the past couple years. You two are childhood friends, correct?"

I nodded thoughtfully.

"He told me about you. Avoided saying your name, however. But no matter."

I walked toward the door, but Koujaku didn't move.

"Pardon. It's time I take my leave."

Aoba grabbed my arm.

"Wait!"

"Hm?"

"Tell me about you and Koujaku! Please?"

I sighed theatrically.

"Alright."

"No." Koujaku interjected coldly.

I chuckled, then placed a hand on Aoba's shoulder, earning another glare from Koujaku.

"I'll tell you some other time. For now, good day."

I grinned and provided him with a lazy, military style salute. Then I ran out the window and launched myself from the balcony, momentarily weightless, then plummeted. I faintly heard Aoba yell before I twisted and felt my wing charm grow hot. With a sudden sharp pain in my back, enormous wings burst from my shoulder blades and I pumped them up and down as I used my downward momentum to propel me quickly down a series of alleyways. After some time, I landed and jogged to a stop. Then I sat down and waited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is even mildly interested in this story and wants me to continue, please let me know and I will.


	5. 04

When the sky was dark, I ran back the way I had come, scaling the wall of his house and creeping in his window. My gut twisted and my senses became heightened. I saw all the wrinkles in his clothes on the floor. I could smell all the different scents around this area of town, and identify each one. I was extremely aware of the slight breeze brushing over the room from his open window. I closed it, twitching at the click that seemed much louder than usual. His room smelled so strongly of him that I could taste it. Not bad. I scanned the room for disturbances, and finding nothing out of the ordinary. My ears pricked as the front door opened, almost silently. I listened, and identified the intruder. Koujaku. I crept up the wall and flattened myself in a dark corner, becoming almost invisible. I watched in complete silence as Koujaku opened the door and walked to Aoba. After a few moments of silence, he turned and left, and I heard him settle himself on the stairs. I stayed put, listening to my gut. After a couple silent minutes, a figure crawled up his balcony and eased open the glass door. The figure then looked around, sat down, and turned on all of Aoba's computers. His face lit up and I was able to identify him. Noiz, member of the Ruff Rabbits. I smirked to myself as I put two and two together. Of course he was here. He was the one who had dragged Aoba into Rhyme and battled him. Clever boy, altering the game like he did. This was going to be fun, considering we had a sort of..... History. I ever so slowly slid out of my corner and crept across the floor, staying in his blind spot. I silently crouched behind him, and softly placed my hands on his waist. He immediately tensed, and I brought my mouth right next to his ear, so my breath brushed over his neck. My voice was low and quiet, so as not to wake Aoba.

"Long time no see, Wim."

He didn't respond, and I chuckled lowly.

"What's the matter? Aren't you happy to see me?"

I pressed my body against him, knowing it frightened him slightly. My heart beat gently against his back as my stomach and chest pressed against his spine. I slowly slid my hands, one coming to rest near his neck and the other wrapped around his waist. I smiled to myself as I felt The Great Noiz trembling ever so slightly from fear.

"What do you want."

His voice was quiet and tinged with anger. I chuckled and brushed my lips against his ear, relishing the shiver that rippled through his body.

"I want you..."

I paused, feeling him tense up and swallow. I continued, my voice dropping and becoming sinister and deadly.

"...to leave."

His breath hitched and his heart picked up. I let go of him and stood, looking coldly down at him.

"Get out. Now."

He remained still for a moment, then continued typing. I rolled my eyes and dropped behind him. In one fluid movement, I wrapped my left arm around his chest, restraining his arms, and hooked my right fingers in his cheek and pulled, so his neck was exposed and he couldn't move. He grunted in surprise and struggled, but I dug my nails into the inside of his cheek, and he stopped. I growled in his ear.

"Remember this, Wim. I have more control over you than you think. Remember this well."

I let go and stood, as he rubbed his cheek, glaring at me. I sighed and snapped my fingers inches from his nose. His eyes rolled into his head and he fell to the side. I shook my head and crawled into a dark corner. As I snapped my fingers again, both Aoba and Noiz woke up. Noiz went right back to work, having no memory of me being there. Aoba, however, flipped out upon seeing Noiz. I watched, kind of bored, as they had their little exchange, and Koujaku came bursting in the room. I half zoned out, listening to them banter, then Noiz left. Eventually, Koujaku went back to his position on the stairs, and Aoba went back to bed. I slipped out of my corner and stood over him. He had just fallen asleep, his eyelids fluttering slightly. I smiled softly, then blinked in surprise. I lightly touched my lips, taken aback by the slight upturn. I hadn't genuinely smiled in years. I sat next to his head and leaned my back against the wall, deep in thought. What was happening to me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I don't even know what this was. Don't judge me.


	6. 05

Aoba's eyes opened slightly, squinting at the bright sunlight. He groaned and pressed his face back into the pillow, only to sit up and rub his eyes. When he opened his eyes, he screamed. I sat on the edge of his bed, looking out his window to his balcony. I looked over to him, my face drained. My voice was tired and scratchy.

"Breakfast is ready."

I stood and shuffled toward the door, moving on autopilot. Aoba sat there, speechless and trembling, as I oh-so-gracefully tripped down the stairs and landed on my face. I immediately stood and walked into the kitchen, oblivious to the fact that blood was dripping from my nose in decent quantities. Moments later, Aoba burst into the kitchen, struggling to get his jacket on, and gasped at the sight of the blood. I looked away, feeling a weird prickling sensation in my chest. But he grabbed my face and forced me to look at him. I had to look down slightly, seeing as I was a couple inches taller than him. He worriedly inspected my nose and apparently a small cut above my left eyebrow.

"Cy, you need to be more careful."

I looked at him wordlessly, my face expressionless. He didn't notice, as he scrambled off and grabbed a first aid kit. He sat me down and made me look up at him as he cleaned the blood from the cut. I stared at his face, memorizing every little detail, something that is habit for me. He caught me staring and blushed. He grinned slightly as he spoke.

"It's not polite to stare."

I blinked in surprise, my lips twitching upward.

"Touché."

I winced at the sound of my own voice, my momentary grin gone. I wasn't used to sounding so vulnerable. His grin vanished with mine, and he moved to my nose. I felt my cheeks heat up involuntarily at his proximity. I scolded myself, trying to regain control. What the fuck is going on? His voice interrupted my thoughts, causing me to jolt slightly.

"Thank goodness your nose isn't broken. I don't know how to fix that."

I tried to pull away, but his grip on my face tightened slightly and I stopped. My heart sped up as he leaned closer to make sure he had properly tended to my nose. His thumb brushed my lip as he gently rubbed off a spot of blood.

"There."

He pulled away and my heart dropped a little. I mentally beat myself up for getting so worked up about a stupid boy. Besides. Cute boys are never gay. Wait WHAT NO HE'S NOT CUTE! I snarled, driving those thoughts fiercely from my brain. Aoba jumped back, shaking a little. I looked up and realized I must have actually made a face. I pulled myself back together and grinned mockingly.

"Jumpy, little rabbit?"

He scowled slightly at his new nickname.

"I'm not a rabbit."

"You're right. You're a bunny. Too cute and harmless."

"I am not!" He blushed, embarrassed.

"It's either that or little rabbit. You choose."

He didn't answer, instead growling slightly and plopping down at the table. He stared at the display of food I had prepared. Mouthwatering aromas wafted from the table, coming from bacon, eggs, and my specialty: blueberry muffins. Just as he was about to grab a plate, his grandmother walked in and screeched when she saw me. I immediately jumped up and put on my most charming smile, bowing deeply and elegantly.

"My greatest apologies, ma'am. I did not mean to frighten you such."

"Aoba who is this?!"

Aoba looked helplessly at me, panicking. I saved him, drawing his grandmother's attention back to me.

"Ma'am, please pardon my interruption, but I am simply a lowly traveler, whom your grandson has so graciously helped after he found me in an alley. See, I was unconscious, after being beaten up by a group of rowdy men. I am forever in debt to your family, especially Mr. Aoba."

Aoba blushed at that. I continued.

"I wanted to show my thanks by making breakfast for your family. But of course, I am still in debt. If you need absolutely anything, call my name and I will answer."

I bowed, dropping to my knee.

"It will be my greatest pleasure to serve you."

Aoba's grandmother stared at me, blushing ever so slightly. I stood and walked to the door.

"I wish not to burden you any further with my presence. Good day. I am forever in debt." I was about to leave when she spoke.

"You may stay if you wish."

I turned, acting surprised.

"Ma'am?"

"You heard me. Besides, you made this meal. I believe you should at least stay to enjoy it."

"Thank you for your hospitality ma'am." I bowed again.

"No need for any of that. And if Aoba wants, you may stay longer."

"Thank you."

I smile charmingly, and sit down next to Aoba. As his grandmother leaves the room for a bit, he turns to me.

"Where did all that come from?"

"Well, the bloody rags and the bandage on my nose aren't going to explain themselves. Besides. I'm experienced when it comes to charming myself into a house. But I really do like your grandmother. She's kind."

"Yeah..."

She walked back in and we began eating. After about 20 minutes of food and small talk, I cleared the table (with many protests from Aoba). Aoba's coil buzzed and he glanced at it.

"Grandmother, I'm needed at work today. Cy, why don't you come with me?"

I nodded.

"Of course."


	7. 06

I was sitting at Aoba's work, managing the three brats. I swooped one up in my arms and held him by the seat of his trousers. He protested and squirmed, but I ignored him. Instead, I grabbed a strap hanging off of his clothes and snagged another kid in it, then holding them both by the strap. The boys yelled as I grabbed the girl by the back of her shirt. She screamed and I looked her in the eyes with one of my paralyzing glares. She fell limp under my gaze. I dropped them outside and smiled brightly.

"Have a good day."

I sent them a quick glance, and they gulped and ran off. I stepped back inside. Aoba looked up.

"What did you do?"

I smirked.

"They won't be coming back as long as I'm here. Let's just say that."

He groaned and rolled his eyes. Just then, the bell jingled as the door opened and my gaze turned slightly sadistic. I turned and met the piercing eyes of Noiz. He glared back.

"Well hello."

"Hmh."

Noiz brushed past me and walked straight to Aoba, and I chuckled. I waved to Aoba.

"I've got some quick business to attend to. Have fun!"

I winked at my last couple words, turning Aoba's face red.

"C-Cy!"

But before he could say anything else, I was walking down the street. I hummed to myself, not entirely comfortable with leaving Aoba with Noiz, but hey. I knew Noiz pretty damn well. He isn't gonna screw this over. He TOTALLY likes Aoba. I laugh to myself, letting my thoughts wander. It felt nice not to worry about anything. Oh shit. The worry came back and I ran back to Aoba's place, coil in hand. I saw Noiz dragging Aoba out of the shop and I ran right in between them. 

"COME ON AOBA WE HAVE THINGS TO DO LET'S GO!"

I grabbed Aoba's arm and slung him over my shoulder, not slowing.

"H-hey! Cy! What's gotten into you?!"

"No time to explain! Just come ON!"

I sprinted into an alley and set him down. He stumbled and glared up at me.

"What the hell?!"

I looked down at him.

"Aoba."

I leaned down and got inches away from his face.

"Check your coil."

He pulled out his coil and stared.

"A game?"

"Wait what?"

I looked over his shoulder. Sure enough, he was playing a game. I watched for a bit, then when he finished, an invite popped up. Just like the one on my coil.

"I got one just like that. I didn't get a game though."

Aoba shrugged, baffled. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"Well, you should go."

He looked at me, shocked.

"WHAT?! NO!"

"You need to. I assume your grandmother told you why."

"No.... No she never said anything about this Toue guy."

"No way. Okay. Sit down. This is going to be a long story..."

 

A good twenty minutes later, Aoba was sitting on the ground, staring into space. I sat next to him, rubbing his forearm.

"Hey. We'll get him. I promise. But that is why you need to go."

"You're coming with me."

"Huh?"

He looked at me, eyes pleading.

"Please Cy....."

I sighed.

"Alright."

He jumped up and hugged me.

"Thank you!"

I blushed lightly and chuckled.

"No problem."


	8. 07

Somehow, a couple days later, we ended up in the Platinum Jail. We were standing in the middle of a street, surrounded by bright lights and pulsing beats. My heart pumped with the main, underlying beat, and I smiled brightly, feeling more at home than I ever had before. A trembling hand gripped mine, and I looked at Aoba. He was pale, and gripping his head.

"C-Cy.... I-I'm getting d-dizzy...."

I nodded, remembering that I was accustom to thumping beats and pulsing lights, seeing as I was a part-time DJ. I felt a charm on my hip heat up, then dull. A pair of noise cancelling headphones appeared in my hand. I put them in Aoba's ears and he sighed in relief. I tugged his hand, and motioned for him to hold onto me. As another charm heated up, my feet began to hover a couple inches off the ground. I grinned at his shocked expression, then hoisted him onto my back. He yelped, then I took off. My feet slid effortlessly over the ground as if I were wearing roller blades, but much faster. I weaved in and out of the hundreds of people with ease, taking Aoba away from the sound and to our house. I slid to a stop right outside our door and grinned.

"Welcome home."

I looked back at Aoba, and my heart skipped a beat. He had fallen asleep. A blush lit up my face, and I stay in the air as I enter our house. I smoothly carried Aoba upstairs, and laid him down on a bed. A charm slowly regains its shiny silver nature as my feet touch the ground. I swayed, then sat down next to Aoba's sleeping body. Groaning, I touched my head, then quickly shed my jacket and peeled my black tank top off. Sweat glistened on my skin as I wiped away the stray droplets on my forehead. My heart was pounding, and my eyelids fluttering. With weak fingers, I undid all the sheaths, belts, and straps that were bound all over my chest and torso. Breathing rather fast, I fell backwards onto the cool sheets, letting my eyes close. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.


	9. 08

I awoke to the bed shaking, and I shifted, groaning. Aoba froze, and my eyes opened slightly. I sat up and rubbed my head, running my fingers through my messy hair. 

"'Morning..."

My voice is groggy and still weighed down with sleep. Aoba flipped.

"CYANIDE!"

I jumped and reached for my knives, when I realized I had taken off my sheathes. And then the problem dawned on me. Scars littered my chest and back, all from the tight straps that I almost always wore. I grabbed the straps off the floor and began buckling them back on, but I was stopped by Aoba. He grabbed my wrists and threw them to the side as he pulled off the straps again. I shook slightly as he traced his fingers lightly over the scars. My skin burned where his fingers touched me. I looked at his face and was shocked to see tears slipping down his cheeks. When he spoke, his voice wavered, on the edge of breaking.

"Cy....."

I grunted and pulled away. His hand dropped to his side, tears dripping off his chin.

"I'm fine. They don't hurt anymore. I'm used to it."

"I hate seeing you hurt..."

I looked up in surprise, and saw that Aoba was blushing. His eyes were cast at the ground, and I hesitated, dropping the straps in my hands. He looked up as I pulled the rest of them off and approached him. The look in my eyes must have been intimidating, because his eyes widened a little and he backed up till he hit the wall. I placed my hands on either side of his head, caging him in. The muscles in my arms and chest bulged, and he eyed them with a tinge of fear. Then my brain stopped working. I just stood there, glaring deep into his eyes, not knowing what to do. I honestly had no idea why I did this in the first place. As I fumbled for something to do, Aoba moved first. He wrapped both of his hands around the back of my neck and pressed his lips to mine. My rational brain sparked and stalled while this unfamiliar feeling in my gut grew. It was a nice feeling, but I couldn't quite remember the name of it. Instinct took over and I closed my eyes, bending my arms so Aoba was pressed between me and the wall. His hands moved to the side of my face, pulling my mouth closer to his. My face grew dark red, and my heart jumped and bounced furiously. His hands started to slide down my back, when a massive spike of pain in my chest sent me keeling forward, gasping for breath. Aoba yelped as I fell onto the floor, my vision fazing in and out. What was this? Just as my mind searched for an answer, a memory began to surface.....

 

Three years ago...

 

Cy jumped along the rooftops, loving how the wind felt in his hair. He glanced back, his blue eye glimmering in the setting sun. A tall figure landed next to him, a small smile lighting up his lips.

"Noiz...."

Cy hugged the tall figure, pressing his lips to the other's. Noiz kissed back, then gently set him down. Cy spoke again, but this time he had sadness in his eyes and regret in his voice.

"I... I have something to tell you. We..... we can't be together.... we have to break up."

Noiz stared at him in surprise, then anger took over. He grabbed the smaller around the neck and squeezed, pulling him close.

"What did you say?"

Despite the lack of air, Cy remained resilient. He managed to choke out:

"I said, we need to break up."

The taller threw Cy to the ground, then his foot connected with his stomach.

"What. Did you find someone else?"

At the last word, he punched the smaller in the chest, cracking a few ribs. Cy spit out blood as he gasped for breath, then cried out.

"No! NOIZ IT'S BECAUSE OF THIS!"

He yanked his shirt up, revealing the several bruises and cuts that had been added to over the months they had been together. Tears threatened to spill over as Cy continued yelling.

"I can't deal with this anymore! Every day it's the same thing! Get home. Beat me up. Have sex. Sleep. Every morning it's the same thing! Get up. Beat me up. Eat. Leave. Why do you hurt me?! I've told you when you hurt me but you ignore me!"

The taller retaliated.

"I have also told YOU. I can't feel pain. I don't know what you complain about. I don't know when to stop."

"Well it would be nice if you could learn! I've TOLD YOU when it hurts! But you don't care! I have had enough!"

Cy stands, tears dripping down his cheeks.

"Good bye Noiz."

With that, he jumped off the roof, leaping into the night, glistening tears splattering onto the concrete behind him.

 

I gritted my teeth against the powerful memories that flooded into my mind. Pain gripped my heart and old scars hurt as if they were new. I could barely hear Aoba's frightened yells over the sound of my heart pounding. Hands gripped my shoulders and pulled me onto the bed. Time passed, but through the blur of the tears and the wracking sobs, it became fluid. A cold rag was pressed to my forehead and the jolt shocked me out of my paralysis. My chest heaved as my frightened eyes met the face of Aoba. I realized my cheeks were dry.

"Cyanide.... are you okay? You just kind of, fell. I-I'm so sorry if I did something to hurt you..."

So I hadn't been sobbing. I hadn't been crying. I had been so caught up in my past, that I had totally forgotten about reality. I nodded weakly, my voice a mere whisper.

"It's okay. You didn't do anything. I just.... I didn't....."

My voice trailed off as I grimaced, pressing my palms to my closed eyes. Taking a deep breath, I pushed that memory back into the deep depths of my mind, throwing it back amidst the rest of my past. My face drained of emotion and I stood, staring into space with a cold gaze. Aoba stared at me, then jumped up. I walked toward the door, and ignored his questions.

"Cy? Cy what happened? Cy!"

I walked out, and closed the door.


	10. 09

As we walked down the moonlit street, music pulsed around us. Aoba had gotten used to it, though sometimes he would still get a mild headache. My tongue burned as the peppermint I was enjoying slowly melted in my mouth. I glanced around as my sharp eyes picked up every movement the shadows made in the dark corners. Our two-dimensional doubles walked along side us, moving back and forth as the lights throbbed. I glanced down at Aoba, taking in his pale features under the neon lights. I studied him, watching the way his eyes flickered around the street, taking in the sights. Thoughts bounced off the walls of my skull.

Why did he care?

What is he thinking?

Why is he so kind to me?

What is he?

WHO is he?

I automatically corrected myself, remembering that he is a sentient being, just as I. But then my feet stumbled over each other on the smooth ebony street, jolted by the thought that I was recognizing him as an equal, not an object. But, that's all he was to me, right? An object to help me reach my goal? I was lost in my thoughts when I felt Aoba press his shoulder against mine, shaking. His fearful eyes were trained in front of us, and when I followed his gaze, I realized the problem. Seven to eight men stood ahead, looking at us as if we had interrupted something. As my eyes scanned over them, I noticed the identical tattoos on their biceps. A gang. The Black Undead by the looks of it. Great. I mentally scolded myself for being so stupid, leading us right into their territory. Knowing there was no chance of getting out without a fight, I raised my chin and met the leader's eyes with my own. I could tell by the way that he held himself, and how the others seemed to almost move to protect him. I let a small smirk slide onto my lips, my icy blue orb staring deep into his emerald ones. Without even speaking, we knew what was going down. In an instant, I had swept Aoba behind me with one arm, and let my hand fall to my key chain. The leader had stepped in front of his men, and was cracking his knuckles. We stared at each other, waiting. Then I had an idea. Without moving my gaze from him, I stepped to the side and placed my hand on the side of the alley. I could feel the deep, steady beat of the city under my palm. I tapped my foot to the beat, then charged.

 

The leader jumped to the side and I spun, narrowly avoiding his fist. Twisting, I kicked at his midsection, only to have my leg grabbed and jerked to the side. I somersaulted and kicked off the wall, launching toward him. He dodged, but I landed on my hands and snagged his neck in between my knees, then shifted so I was sitting on his chest with his arms pinned beneath my legs. I was about to deliver the final blow to his neck when my own was grabbed, and I was lifted into the air, my legs thrashing. I faintly heard Aoba yell my name, but my senses were going fast. My left eye burned, and I knew I didn't have a choice. A charm glowed, but this one wasn't on my key chain. This charm was tied to a thin rope around my neck. It glowed hotter and hotter under the man's fingers, and he grunted, but didn't let go. I squeezed my eyes shut, feeling my body go limp. It was now or never. I saw the blurry image of Aoba getting grabbed and hit by the men, and then it happened. Almost simultaneously, we both screamed.

Our screams sliced through the air, a melody of Desire and Destruction. Everything shook, bodies spasming as minds were overcome by Desire. Heads snapped back, eyes pure white as Destruction riddled their mind and soul. Colors flew, sound warped, then black.

 

I inhaled, eyes closed as I felt the ground beneath my feet, using that to ground me to sanity. I finally opened my eyes, and surveyed the scene. Bodies lay strewn left and right, parts of them simply torn apart by the molecule. My face stayed cold and calm as I swept my eyes over the damage, stepping thought the gore with a sickening squelch as my combat boots sunk into puddles of dark red blood. I walked to Aoba's limp body, picked him up, and walked calmly back to our house.


	11. 10

"Damnit Cy! Stop doing that!"

Aoba groaned and rubbed his eyes with his hands, glaring at me. He had once again woken up to me sitting next to him, watching him. He looked down and yelped. I had removed his shirt and pants, leaving him in his boxers, because all that clothing couldn't have been comfortable to sleep in. His face reddened as he glared at me, yanking the blanket up to his chin. I squinted at his neck, then I yanked away the blanket, a low growl escaping my throat. I shoved him back and straddled his stomach, pushing his head to the side as I examined his neck and shoulders. Bruises peppered his neck, creating the image of a large hand, maybe even two. How had I not noticed this earlier?! I snarled under my breath, unaware of the terror in Aoba's eyes. Sitting back on my haunches, I fixed the door with such a glare that I was sure it would catch fire. My nails bit into my palms, drawing beads of blood, but the pain was irrelevant. My mind was a whirlwind, trying to remember exactly what had happened. Slowly but surely, the details came back. I choked back my voice as I remembered, wanting to scream and rant and kill. I shifted, pulled down the sheets to his waistband, and saw small bruises littering his stomach along with bite marks and cigarette burns. I ran my fingers across the the marks, to filled with hatred to notice that Aoba was shivering under my touch, and his face was bright red with tears brimming his clenched eyes.

"Death was too good for those no good bastards."

My voice was a whisper, but sharp with venom and deep with anger. Aoba whimpered, a tear breaking loose from his lashes and falling over the bridge of his nose, dripping onto the pillow. I jerked my eyes up to meet his, and regret punched me in the stomach. I quickly jumped off of him and retreated to the corner of the room, head down. Of course he's scared of me. Who wouldn't be? I kept my head low as I spoke, my voice now barely audible.

"Sorry......"

I shut the door behind my leaving figure before he could say anything. Looking up, I felt my chest burn with a fire that hadn't been felt in years. My left eye grew warm under my hair, and I walked to the front door, rising to hover a few inches above the ground. Locking the door behind me, I sped down the street, driven by a mentality that wasn't logical, wasn't rational, but emotional. I pondered why I felt the way I did, but decided it wasn't worth my time. I grinned, a malicious grin that held nothing but crazed, uncontainable hatred. I chuckled to myself.

"Look out, Platinum Jail. Someone is going to die tonight."


	12. 11

By the time I found myself back on the porch to our house, several hours had passed and I was exhausted. Opening the door, I crept inside and closed the door silently behind me. Eyes flickering across the living room, my eyes came to rest upon the sleeping figure of Aoba on the couch. I smiled softly, all trace of anger gone as I gently lifted his head, sat down, and put his head on my lap. My emotions had taken over, and I ever so gently caressed his hair, brushing some stray cobalt strands from his face. I ran my knuckles down his smooth cheeks, tracing every feature very lightly with my fingertips. He shifted. I jumped back to the edge of the couch, panic filling me, and I pulled my casual demeanor over my emotions, leaning lazily back and examining my fingers. He slowly blinked and sat up, then, seeing that I was there, tackled me. My eyes widened in surprise as my back hit the couch, Aoba's hands on either side of my head.

"Where the hell WERE YOU?!"

I blinked, then smirked.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Yes I would! Because I was worried SICK about you! You could have DIED!"

I was taken aback by not only his words, but also the sincerity his face held. His eyes were red and brimming with tears, his bottom lip trembled, and what hit me hardest were the cracks in his voice as he tried not to cry. I silently wished he wouldn't notice my clothes, but no such luck. His eyes widened and he gasped, covering his mouth.

"Y-you're covered in.... in.... b-b-blood...."

I nodded, avoiding his eyes. But I looked back up when something splashed onto my cheek. I was slightly shocked to see that he was crying. Biting my lip, I gently pushed him off, then stood. I spoke softly as I walked upstairs.

"It's not mine."

 

Turning off the shower, I let my forehead fall gently on the wall, earning a dull thunk. I had finally seen the water run clear after about 45 minutes of vigorous scrubbing. I stepped out and stared at my appearance in the mirror. My skin was slightly pink due to the heat and the furious washing. My ebony hair was sleeked back, the shaved sides of my head no less black. I looked at my left eye, the pitch black orb, and the long jagged scar that stretched from my left temple, across the bridge of my nose, then to the bottom right part of my jaw. I stared at the long scars that created stripes along my midsection, and the smaller scars between them. I let my eyes slide over my arms, wincing to myself as I see the even lines that cover my forearms. I have the same reaction as I look at my thighs, seeing the same sight. White lines among dark ones. I look at my shins and feet, relieved that some part of me is untouched by these cursed lines. I look back up and stare into my eyes, filled with disgust at my scars. I stood glaring for a while longer before there was a knock on the door.

"Cy, are you okay?"

I nodded, then remembered he couldn't see me.

"Yeah. I'm good. I'll be out in a minute. Go to bed and get some rest. REAL rest."

I added, before he could point out that he took a nap on the couch. I heard him sigh.

"Okay."

I listened as he trudged off to a room and closed the door. Sighing myself, I pulled on my clothes and slipped into my dark room. Lost in my thoughts, I didn't realize there was someone else there till I laid down, and a pair of slender arms wrapped around my stomach. I tensed in alarm, ready to fight, but I recognized the smell. Aoba. I felt him bury his face against my back. Rolling my eyes with a small smile, I turned around and pulled him closer. He didn't let go of me, he just hugged tighter as he pressed his face against my chest. I let my chin rest on top of his hair, careful not to pull it. When all movement stopped, the silence pressed in. But it wasn't awkward, anything but. It was more of a comfortable silence, just knowing that someone that cared for you was in between your arms. Within minutes, we were both asleep.


	13. 12

I squinted against the sleep still heavy in my eyelids, forcing them to stay open. Yawning, I sat up, careful not to disturb Aoba. Glancing at the scars on my arms, I quickly made my way into the bathroom, throwing on my shirt and jacket and brushing a fine powder over my scars. As I brushed it over the scar on my face, the door clicked as the nob was turned. I spun, panic evident on my face, as the door swung open to reveal a groggy, blue-haired boy. He rubbed his eyes against the light, his voice low and scratchy.

"Cy..? It's four in the morning. What are you do-"

His words cut off as he spotted the poorly covered scar on my face. His mouth opened, forehead crinkled in concern, but apparently changed his mind and shut his mouth. Aoba looked down and nodded.

"I'm going back to bed."

He closed the door softly behind him. I groaned inwardly. It's like he's trying to FORCE me to spill my secrets. Fine. If that is what he wanted, that is what he is going to get. I finished covering the scar on my face, then walked back to my room, only to find that Aoba wasn't there anymore. Freaking out slightly, I peeked into his room, to see that he was laying under his covers. I bit my lip and looked down, a clenching pain compressing my chest. Closing the door, I silently walked to the side of his bed. Aoba was still oblivious to my presence, and I took that opportunity. In one fluid movement, I straddled his chest and pinned his arms above his head, capturing his wrists in my left hand. He yelped and bucked his hips in an attempt to throw me off, but I was much stronger. I stared into his eyes, my cold blue orb meeting his frightened amber ones. My voice was deep and quiet, yet loud in the silence.

"What do you want to know."

I could feel the seconds tick by as Aoba tried to comprehend what I was saying. When he finally spoke, his voice was shaking slightly.

"W-what do you m-mean?"

"What do you want to know about me. Ask about anything, and I'll answer. That's what we need for this mission to succeed, right? Trust in each other? So I am trusting you with my secrets. Ask."

"Uh...." He blinked, thinking, then looked back up at me. "What's your favorite color?"

I blinked and tilted my head, taken aback by his simple question. I released his hands and sat back on his stomach, thinking. I had never really thought about what my favorite color was. I never had the time.

"I guess.... it would be neon green."

His face lit up as he rubbed his wrists.

"That's a cool color!"

"What's your favorite color?"

"Blue."

I chuckled. "Makes sense."

"What's your favorite animal?"

"Well," I thought for a second. "Probably a panther of some sort. I love cats of all kinds. You?"

"Dogs."

"Ren?"

"Yeah." He laughs, and I'm captivated. He had the most beautiful laugh. A sound of pure joy that pulls a soft heat to my cheeks. I thanked the heavens that it's dark. Suddenly, he coughed, and as I felt his stomach jolt under me, I realized he probably can't breathe very well. I slid back, sitting on his thighs instead. Why I didn't just move off of him, I'm not sure. My mind wasn't working right. He propped himself up on his elbows, taking deeper breaths than normal. I studied his face, my hair sliding away from my face. When he looked up, he gasped softly, seeing the empty pit that is my left eye. He swallowed and spoke up.

"You said I could ask any question, right?"

I nodded, curious at his change in tone.

"That's right."

"Then," he licked his lips, nervous. "What happened to your left eye?"

My stomach dropped and I look away, biting my lip. His voice prompts me.

"You said you'd answer."

I nodded.

"My eye..... well....." I sighed. "It's a long story, and my memory is a little spotty."

"We've got time."

I sighed again.

"Alright. I'll tell you what I know. It started when I was a child......."


	14. 13

"I first remember running. Loud breaths. I was running down an alley. My heart beating in my ears. The sun was bright; it was day. I remember my back burning under the intense heat. I think it was summer. I was running away from something, someone, but I don't remember who or what. I just remember thinking that I had to run away. Pain. Then there was pain in my head. Something had hit me. I was on the ground. And..... ugh. That's all I remember about then. The next thing I remember, I was somewhere dark. Uh... it was cold. It was..... I was contained. I think it was a cell of some sort. I remember hearing chains rattle whenever I moved, so I must have been chained to the floor or something. There was something pressed around my mouth, like a muzzle. It was also cold, and it dug into my cheeks. Then there was a grinding behind me, like stone against stone, and then it goes black. I have one more memory of that place, but it's.... strange. Blurry. There was a bright light above me, kind of a circle shape? Blurry faces were.... were around me, and there were flashes of silver, I think from equipment or something. Like, surgical equipment. I remember struggling, something coming toward my face. A needle. And from there, I only remember fragments of what happened. There was pain. Lots of pain. There were screams. Things fell over. The lightbulb popped, and the room went dark. Someone laughed, but I think that may have been me. Then it goes black. The next thing I remember, I'm in my bed at home. This is where my memory becomes normal. I knew something was wrong. It was too hot for the summer. I opened my door and the entire first floor of my house is consumed in flames. So I ran. I ran and never looked back. That's how my life on the run began."

I shook my head.

"I'm sorry I couldn't answer your question very well, but I hope it will do."

I glanced at him. His face was one of shock, his body still. I shook my head, laughing slightly, breaking the thick tension.

"I'm fine, don't worry. I can't do anything about it, so there's no point dwelling on it. Besides. I don't even really know what happened, much less who did it. So I can't get revenge or anything."

Aoba nodded, still shocked. He opened and closed his mouth a couple times, like a fish. Then he surprised me, wrapping his arms around my torso and burying his face in my chest. I jumped, blinking a couple times, before hesitantly returning the hug. My left thumb ran across his shoulder blades, while my right hand rested on the back of his head. I gently stroked his sensitive hair, feeling how he tensed up, then relaxed. His shoulders began to quiver, and I realized he was crying. I froze up. I didn't know how to comfort a crying comrade. Images flashed through my mind as references, and I settled on the most common. Tilting his chin up, I pressed my lips to his forehead. I felt him jolt underneath and he jerked away.

"W-what was that for?!" he yelped. I tilted my head. This wasn't how they usually reacted in the movies.

"I was trying to comfort you. It looked like it worked in movies and for some people in real life, so I tried it. I don't think it worked." I said. He sighed, calming down a little.

"That's not the right way to do it..." he said hesitantly. I tilted my head.

"It's not?"

"No. You do it like this." He reached up, cupping my face with his hands. As he slowly pulled my face toward his, his eyes slid shut, and he pressed his lips against mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what I've got so far. If you want me to continue, please tell me. If anyone ever even reads this.

**Author's Note:**

> My progress is slowing down on this story, and I was thinking of dropping it. But if anyone wants me to continue writing it, I will. Just let me know.


End file.
